A peripheral device typically connects to another computing device to provide additional functionality. Peripheral devices may include a number of different devices, such as a magnetic card reader, camera, printer, biometric sensor, and many others. In a number of working environments, it is useful to have the peripheral device secured to the computing device in a stable position. For example, at a point of sale, i.e., cash register, the card reader is installed so that the force of swiping the card through the reader does not disconnect, or possibly damage, the two devices.